


Alone With Everybody

by Ezalias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desert Island Fic, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Nudism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezalias/pseuds/Ezalias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-game Jade makes friends through her webcam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone With Everybody

Jade hops up to kneel on the bed, hiding her bucktoothed smile long enough to blow the camera a kiss. "Hey everybody! Welcome back. Or if you're new, just welcome, I guess." She glances offscreen. Her hands fidget along the taut fabric between her knees, color-coded fingers excitedly drumming at her skirt. "Lots of you today! Lucky bunch, too. I won't tease or make you wait, becaaause I have a new trick to show off!" She sits up a little straighter, and the red circles of her camera occasionally reflect in her rectangular black glasses. "See, if you reset your wardrobifier's language pack, you can add your own 'regional dialect,' which lets you reclassify... haha, let me just show you." She tugs her long-sleeved tee-shirt at the waist. The points of her nipples are obvious even before the shirt instantly disappears. Jade coyly covers up her flat chest several seconds later. "Neat, huh?"

She glances aside to read the busy chat. Her arms spread a little, and her mock decency turns to blatant rubbing. "Glad you all agree." She curls her forefingers under her palms, showing the tops of those dark circles on her tan skin. She curls her pinkies and ring fingers in next. Sticking her tongue out at the camera, she teases around her areolas with both middle fingers, stopping with a shiver that travels up her skinny torso. "It gets better," she says quietly. Her knees shift together, and she lifts her rump off of her heels, giving her audience one quick hip-thrust. When she sits back down her legs are bare to her sockless sneakers. She doesn't even pretend to cover the thin dark hair and flush pink skin between her half-open thighs. 

Jade's ever-cheerful expression is smug as she plays with the silvery chain looped above her barely-there hips. "You like my new, generically-categorized 'bottom?' Bet you didn't even notice the replacement 'top.'" She shuffles to the edge of the bed and leans closer until her bony shoulders and mosquito-bite breasts fill the frame. The Spirograph-like pendant of her necklace sways when she taps it. "Try it at home!" She straightens up again, brushing her long black hair past her shoulders. "Though, uh, be warned... it's one item per category. If you just label everything 'clothes' then you can denude yourself by donning a hat." She glances at her busy screen. "And deny you guys my stripteases? Nooooo, I wouldn't dare!" She springs onto her feet and gives the camera a shove, sending the audience's point-of-view further back. The whole of her lanky teenage figure is visible in profile as she stands by her vanity and loads her sylladex. "Not like it matters for me anyway. Actually, that's part of today's show..." She shoots the camera another winning smile and slides one colorful hand from her ribs down to her ass. "Let's take a walk." 

The camera follows of its own accord, bobbing along near eye-level, as Jade takes a circuitous route through her gargantuan tower. The transportalizers are clear on most of these floors, and she passes right over a few when changing staircases, but her sashaying hips and wry glances toward her audience make it obvious why she's not hurrying this. At the bottom, bright tropical sunlight slants through the windows, and she stops in a convenient spotlight. "Skin care is very important. Don't you think?" She sketches a bottle in midair and sunscreen appears in her hand. "I don't even wear short sleeves in this climate," she says as she slathers SPF75 from her naked thighs up to her bare chest. "Don't bother tanning, either. I'm a nice even shade all over, right?" She makes sure to get everywhere, occasionally lifting one leg up onto a sunlit sofa to reach new spots. Nobody seems to notice when her sneakers become strappy sandals. "Haha, here's where I reeeally wish one of you was here." She bumps her waist against the couch arm and leans far over it, spreading her legs apart... and awkwardly reaches back to smear lotion between her shoulders. Her spine cricks when she comes back up. "Mmph. Dignified." She takes off her wide rectangular sunglasses to do her nose and face, and the camera immediately blurs her out until they're back in place. She gives her hair one last toss before strolling out her front door. 

Even the camera's high exposure range has to adjust for the bright afternoon sunlight. Jade's hair ruffles behind her, and she holds her arms out as she walks, adoring the balmy breeze. She turns and walks backward so she can pantomime a wink at all her faceless friends. "Guess I lied. You have to wait for the good stuff after all. Hope I don't bore you in the meantime." She turns again, and a few steps later, does an easy cartwheel, all sun-browned skin and youthful exuberance. The camera floats higher, catching sight of the blue horizon over the grassy hill and what looks for all the world like a volcano. Jade stays in frame the whole time, her posture and pace never looking for an instant like she's worried someone might catch her. Eventually she climbs onto a rock and waves. The camera floats back down from over the beach until Jade is close enough to guide it by hand. 

She materializes her computer nearby and carefully arranges the camera. She keeps checking the display, but doesn't answer questions from chat. Finally her smile returns: the alabaster, ball-topped spire of her home seems to stick up from the edge of the rock, no more than a foot tall. Jade licks her lips as she lowers herself onto the undoubtedly warm stone. Her necklace drags as she closes in. Her eyes aren't visible behind her glasses, but her halting motions make it obvious she's watching herself onscreen. With tender precision, she kisses the bell-end of the tower. She giggles, then, and waves off a few cheeky comments. She takes a deep breath and closes in again, appearing to take the ball between her lips. Her tongue slides out and waggles "against" it. She's panting when she raises her head. Not much of her is visible, but one arm unmistakably reaches between her legs. "I wish I could do this for real, for each of you." She licks at the air, and she's not concentrating enough for the illusion to be believable this time. "Mmmf. You've all been sooooo nice, and made it reeeally easy to enjoy myself, but I wish... this... was you." She takes her time now, shifting her whole body forward, and her lips part around the ball like it was really there in front of her. Saliva drips onto the stone as she takes in just enough of the tapered tower to bob along. It's obvious she's pleasuring herself to her own display. Even when she tenses with a hasty climax, it looks as though she's shrunk the building small enough to swallow it. She pulls back, lips parting "over" the ball, and lets her breathing steady. 

"Can you imagine if I could really do this? Shove a whole... house... between these eager lips?" She rolls onto her side and sucks her fingers clean one by one. "I wouldn't, of course. If I could just shrink things, I'd close the gap between me and all of you, and we could all stop masturbating so damn much!" She snickers to herself and glances over at the chat. "Yeah? ... Yeah, alright." She slowly stands back up, sun-baked and predictably tired. The camera shifts lower to alter the forced perspective on the tower. Jade's sweaty hot-dog thighs sway into frame, and she hikes one leg up onto the rock, giving everyone a gratuitous view of her ass. Muscles flex with exaggerated sideways lighting as she lowers herself toward her home-cum-dildo. Reminder-covered fingers slide down and part her outer lips as she teases the image of her pussy against the image of the spire. The stream isn't high-definition enough to tell if she really opens up as she appears to ease onto the rounded tip, but her lilting voice and tensing joints make it seem entirely plausible. She sliiides down, stopping mostly for the difficulty of squatting further. Both her hands get busy - one still holding her vulva open as she massages her slick skin. Her wordless noises of appreciation are barely audible above the rustling grass and the distant waves. So naturally, the deafening crash of thunder surprises the hell out of her, and she leaps aside with the illusion broken. 

She laughs, clutching at her pounding heart, and wobbles toward the camera. "Sorry, lovelies, that'll have to do. Storms roll in quick around here. C'mon, get up." The camera rises back to eye level, catching Jade's skirt and shirt as they wardrobify back onto her vulnerable body. The distant tower is already darkening from the clouds coming over the ocean. Jade reaches past the camera like she's hugging the viewer's shoulders. "Until next time, guys. I'll miss you." She closes in, blocky sunglasses reflecting two out-of-focus circles glowing red, and can be heard faking a wet kiss. She turns and jogs back without further ado. The camera tilts down toward her computer, and two grey arms reach out to pick it up. As the point-of-view rises straight up over the landscape like a launching rocket, one metallic finger hits the "End Stream" button.

**Author's Note:**

> Should've posted this a year ago, when I wrote it. Should've wrote the followups and prequels I had outlined. Might still happen - but for now, this is chapter 1/1.


End file.
